The Cyber Senshi
by Sekkei
Summary: Very short! Some people find a recording by Cyber Jupiter about the descruction of Lexia. Done is first-person p.o.v
1. Prologue

The Cyber Senshi  
  
By: Bombachick  
  
Prologue  
  
"Commander! We have picked up a recording. Should I play it?" Commander Mace walked into the control room  
  
"Yes." She replied. When the screen turned on, it was just static. Then, a face appeared.  
  
"...I repeat...attack...I am...Jupiter...Cyber Senshi...Lexia...second moon.."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" demanded the commander.  
  
"I don't know commoner.." answered the pilot. He turned a couple knobs and pushed a button and the recording started over again, this time without the static.  
  
"I am Cyber Jupiter, also known as Princess Hoshi of Jupiter, second in command of the Cyber Senshi on Lexia, second moon of Earth. By the time you get this, it may already be too late for us. We have been attacked by an unknown force. We have no clue what or who our enemy is. I am going to try to project my memory into this recording so that you, and whoever this force attacks in the future will have a little warning of what they are up against. This may be the only way for us to survive.  
  
=======================================  
  
I do not own sailor moon. DUH! 


	2. The Story

The Cyber Senshi  
  
By: Bombachick  
  
I walked into the meeting room. Everyone was there except Princess Selenity, who has a reputation of being tardy to meetings. I sat down in my seat and waited like the others; Princess Faia of Mars, Princess Sekkei of Mercury, Princess Tenshi of Venus, Princess Umi of Neptune, Princess Kage of Uranus, Princess Akumu of Saturn and Princess Koden of Pluto.  
  
Finally Princess Selenity walked in, wearing her usual satin blue gown.  
  
"I thought you were going to change you hairstyle. Didn't you say you were too old for Pigtails?" Sekkei gestured toward her light silk blue that was up in odango-pigtails.  
  
"Well, yes is did, but when I changed it, it just didn't feel right. Anyway, let get down to business. The silver millimun may have been successful so far, but that doesn't mean we still can't get attacked..."  
  
"Your Highness, if I may?" Princess Faia stood up.  
  
"Well, of course, Faia." The Princess replied.  
  
"I have a vision the other night, which may be of some importance." She started, "There was a great darkness that surrounded our universe. It was a cold darkness that killed everything that it touched with sorrow, loneliness, anger, revenge, and jealously. It destroyed all in it's path. Then it came to this tiny planet. The planet started to glow a faint blue color and that the whole universe was covered in light. When the light cleared, all the planets that were destroyed were back, but the tiny planet then died itself.... and then the vision ended..." She finished and quickly sat back down.  
  
"Yes well that is a strange one. Be sure to go to Mother's advisor so see what he says. Tell him I sent you, mind you. Now, the Festival of Light is coming and we must be getting prepared. You have all been assigned to a section. I better not see any slacking! You are dismissed." We all got up and left, going on with our regular duties.  
  
I guess I should of said this in the beginning, but I shall just say it now. We are all the Cyber Senshi, protectors of Lexia, the second moon of Earth. The Lexia Kingdom in a mirror image of Queen Serenity's Moon Kingdom. That is because Queen Serenity and Queen Selenity are sisters. The Cyber Senshi are all sisters of the Sailor Senshi. Out of everything we have here on Lexia, the only difference between our kingdom and the Moon Kingdom is ours is most advance. Which might explain why we're called the Cyber Senshi.   
  
Anyway, back to the story. It all started on the day of the Festival of Light...  
  
"..And I will be happy to announce that Queen Serenity of the Moon's plan of a millimun of peace has been successful so far and tonight, we celebrate!" Queen Selenity stood on the dais, watching the crowd cheer in honor of her sister. I glanced over to Faia and Umi, who were quietly talking about something. Faia jumped up and hurried over to the Queen and whispered something to her. Then our Queen turned to us.  
  
"Faia has just told me that the Great Darkness is upon us! We must evacuate the civilians!" She turned to the microphone, "The Festival have been canceled and the peace has been shattered! A Great Darkness is attacking our planet. Evacuate the city! Take only that which is important!" We watched at the crown panicked.  
  
Even though we had an early warning, it didn't help us at all. If only we knew sooner. It attacked before anyone could be sent to Earth...  
  
The sun was blocked out as the sky turned dark. Everyone fell on the ground except and other princesses and me. Akumu jumped to the ground to the place where Queen Selenity had fallen. She placed her hands on her back and they glowed a faint purple color. They glowed for a minute or two, then Akumu took her hands off and look back at us.  
  
"...Her life force has been sucked out of her. Nothing can heal her now.... she's... dead.."  
  
"What's going on.." Kage fell back into her seat and put her head in her hands and started to cry.  
  
Many call her a crybaby because of this. She is only twelve, even though she looks around fifteen. She's the youngest of the Cyber Senshi...  
  
Umi sat down next to her and gave her a hug and told her not to cry anymore. Then It came. I could feel it more than I could see it. I was surrounded by loneliness and sorrow. I wanted to scream. It was cold.... so cold... Then, It spoke. I didn't really hear is. It was more like it was inside of my head.  
  
"Who aarree yyoouu......wwhhyy hhaavveenn'tt yyoouu ddiieedd......" Then we all started to glow our respective colors and we were all transformed, "Aahh......tthhaattssss wwhhyy......Hheehh hheehh hheehh..." Then the feeling disappeared or so we thought. We tried to detransform, but we couldn't. Cyber Uranus get scared and started to cry again.  
  
That night, something came. It wasn't what came the first time, but this was was just as bad.  
  
We were all sitting in the meeting room. Neptune just got Uranus calmed down again. Then we heard a bunch of explosions from outside. When we got out there, building were exploding for no reason. A building in front of us exploded, then it stopped. Suddenly, I felt anger and revenge. Slowly, a figure started to appear. It was a red creature with black hair twisted up to look like horns. It held up a hand and shot a red blast of energy as Cyber Saturn and Cyber Pluto. It just knocked them back, but that's all it did, or so we thought. Then, Cyber Mercury attacked.  
  
"Metallic Wave!" She shouted. A wave of ice water appeared and slammed down onto the creature, but it didn't harm it. It just stood there, smirking. It shot black blast at everyone, but we we're ready for it and dodged. I glanced over to Saturn and Pluto and saw they were breathing heavily. I though that was strange, since those two are always in great shape and never tire out this early in a battle. Saturn looked at me and I could see pain in her face. But whatever was hurting her, she ignored it. The gem on her chest plate started to glow and her Hades Glaive emerged.  
  
"Death... CALL!" Black ribbons flew from her glaive and wrapped onto the creature and then disappeared The gem on Pluto's chest plate begun to glow and her Time Staff emerged.  
  
"Crystal Shard!" she yelled. A bunch of crystal glass flew from nowhere at the creature, but they all missed. That's when the others noticed something was wrong with Pluto and Saturn.  
  
"Akumu, Koden, are you guys all right?" Cyber Venus called. The creature turned toward Venus and tried to blast her, but she expertly dodged and she attacked it in return.  
  
"Black Kiss!" Her attack hit the creature square in the face and knocked it backwards, "Yes!" She exclaimed and started to attack again, but Neptune and Uranus were quicker.  
  
"Astro Shock!"  
  
"Diamond Rain!" The attacks hit the creature, kicking us a storm of dust when it hit. When the dust cleared, the creature was laying on the ground. Black fire engulfed it and it disappeared  
  
"Hey!" Mars exclaimed, making everyone jump, "That feeling disappeared too!" We all looked back at where the creature last was, then made our way back to the palace.  
  
As I was walking us the steps, I heard a noise behind me.  
  
"Koden!! Are you all right" I turned around to see Uranus kneeling next to Pluto, on the verge of tears again. I looked at Akumu and saw that the pain on her face was worse and then she fell to the ground as well.  
  
"Quickly! Get them inside!" Cyber Moon ordered, opening the doors. Neptune and I picked up Saturn and Pluto and carried them to the nearest bedroom and laid them down.  
  
"Quick, take their fukus off!" Mercury yelled. By the time we got them off, we could tell they were in a lot of pain. Akumu was having trouble breathing and Koden was sweating. Selenity ran out of the room and when she came back, she has holding the Rainbow Crystal.  
  
"Selenity.." I said. She just gave me that look. The last time I saw it was when I was dying. I just closed my mouth, knowing she wouldn't listen anyway. She held us the crystal and tried to use it's power on Akumu and Koden, but it didn't work.  
  
I walked outside the room and down the hall and threw open the palace doors.  
  
"Aright!" I yelled nobody, "If you want another one, come and get me!!"  
  
"Hoshi! What are you doing?" I turned around to see Cyber Uranus and Cyber Neptune.  
  
"Go back inside. I don't want them to do that to you two." I said, but it was too late. I heard a childlike laughter. Then I felt Jealously. A little black cloud started to form in front of me. The cloud turned into a little girl. She held up her hand and shot a blast of green energy at me. Right before it hit me, it split into two and went around me, hitting Uranus and Neptune. Like Pluto and Saturn, all it did was knock then backwards, but that was all.  
  
"White Explosion!" I yelled, sending a blot of greenish white energy at the child, but it barley pushed her backwards.  
  
"Astro Shock!"  
  
"Diamond Rain!" Those attacks barley pushed her back, too. Then Cyber Moon walked outside.  
  
"Sparkling Harmony!" The sky turned light blue and a beam of light came down onto the child. This time, the attack knocked her onto the ground. The child sent another blast of green energy at Cyber Moon, but Cyber Mars came running out the door and jumped in front of it.  
  
"Phoenix Wing!" She yelled, sending a beam of fire at the child, defeating it. I turned to Uranus and Neptune. I could see the pain on their faces. We got them inside as fast as we could.  
  
We couldn't do anything to ease the pain. None of them slept that night. I don't think anyone did. The next morning, yet another creature attacked...  
  
Cyber Moon, Mercury, Venus and I were in the throne room when Faia walked in. She smirked, which wasn't normal for Faia because she never smirked, and held up her hand. She shot a purple blast of energy at Cyber Mercury and Cyber Venus.  
  
"It's an illusion!" Venus cried, "True Love!!" With Venus's attack, we were able to see the creature's true form. It was a man. He smirked and sent a blast of purple energy at me. When I dodged, he sent blasts of black energy throughout the room.  
  
"Black Kiss!"  
  
"Metallic Wave!"  
  
"White Explosion!"  
  
"Sparkling Harmony!" We sent our attacks at once, but he just stepped aside. Then he smirked again and held up seven gems, each one a different color; red, blue-green, blue, purple, black, orange and yellow, and he crushed them, one by one. He saved the orange and blue ones for last. When he started to crush the orange one, Venus started to scream in pain. When he crushed it completely, Venus fell lifeless to the ground. Then he began to crush the blue one. Mercury started to scream.  
  
"STOP!" I yelled. He kept crushing it. "White..." he crushed it and killed Mercury. "EXPLOSION!!!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. The room as filled up with a greenish white light. When it cleared, the man was dead. I ran into the room where Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Mars were. Moon followed. When we got there, they were all dead with a crushed gem next to then.  
  
Then It came...  
  
We slowly walked back to what was left of the throne room. When we got there, I felt the Sorrow and Loneliness that I had felt when It first came. I looked at my princess and saw that she felt it too. We looked around, but couldn't see anything. Then, I looked up.  
  
"Princess! Look!" I pointed up at a black cloud above us.  
  
"Oh my.." She stared at it. Then that cold, heartless voice came again.  
  
"hheehh hheehh hheehh...ssoo oonnllyy ttwwoo ssuurrvviivveedd ssoo ffaarr? Wweell Ii sshhoouulldd bbee aabbllee ttoo ffiixx tthhaatt!" The could grew smaller until it looked like the shadow of a woman. When it landed, the black shadow disappeared and a blue-skinned senshi was standing there.  
  
"Blue Cyclone" she whispered. The wind picked up and whirled around us faster and faster. It lifted me into the air and spun me around. When it stopped, I started to fall. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the ground. After a while, I opened then and saw Moon standing there, laughing at me. I looked around and saw I was two feet from hitting the ground.  
  
"What the...!" then I fell. As I was getting us, I saw It raise her hand and shoot a blast of blue energy at me. When it hit, it felt like I was on fire inside. There was pain everywhere. Then I looked at my chest and saw a small green gem was slowly coming out of my chest.  
  
"White..." I started, angry at the monster that did this to me. Angry at it for giving me and my friends this kind of pain.  
  
"Hoshi! Don't! That's what she wants you to do!"  
  
I didn't listen to my princess's shouts. That's why it happened.  
  
"EXPLOSION!!" I finished. I sent a beam of greenish white energy toward It, but she just tossed it aside as if it was a toy. Then the green gem that was in my chest flew out and the pain stopped. I fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Cyber Moon ran and grabbed the gem right before It grabbed it.  
  
Then it happened. I didn't have any power, so I was forced to just watch it. Watch by beloved princess die.  
  
"Sparkling HARMONY!!!" tears ran down her cheeks and the sky turned a light blue, like it always does when she uses this attack. But when the beam of light came down, it engulfed my princess instead of It. Then there was a blinding light. When it cleared, Selenity was floating, dead, in the beam of light. It was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Princess?" I stared at her body. Then the truth hit me, " SELENITY!!!!!" I screamed. I began to run toward her, but something stopped me and I fell to the ground, sobbing.  
  
"H..Hoshi?" I turned around to see Kage, all dressed in her her sailor fuku. Behind her were Faia, Sekkei, Tenshi, Umi, Akumu and Koden. They were alive. Then the planet began to rumble. Chunks of rock fell from the sky, exploding at they hit the ground. I stood up and began to run toward the control room with everyone behind me. I ran over to the recorder and pressed the 'record' message and made Lexia's plea for help.  
  
"I am Cyber Jupiter, also known as Princess Hoshi of Jupiter, second in command of the Cyber Senshi on Lexia, second moon of Earth. By the time you get this, it may already be too late for us..."  
  
=======================================  
  
I do not own sailor moon. DUH! 


	3. Epilogue

The Cyber Senshi  
  
By: Bombachick  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Commander, we are approaching Lexia, second moon of Earth. Should I land the ship?" the pilot asked.  
  
"Yes, we should." She replied. when she walked off the ship, she looked around.  
  
"Why, this is just a wasteland!" someone exclaimed. The Commander turned to her crew  
  
"We shall search this entire planet for any proof that that recording was true."  
  
"It has been four day, but still no sign of life. I'm beginning to think this search is a waste of time." Commander Mace closed her exploration log just as a voice came over her radio.  
  
"Commander! We have found something! I have sent a vehicle back to get you and bring you here." When the vehicle arrived, Mace got in. She wasn't paying attention to the surrounding during the ride until the vehicle came to a stop. She got out and walked over to her second in command.  
  
"What is it you wish to show me?" she asked.  
  
"That." He pointed behind her. She turned around to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Holy God..." Where the second in command was pointing, there was a beam of light blue light, and in it was a woman with silky light blue hair that was up in pigtails.  
  
the end  
  
=======================================  
  
I do not own sailor moon. DUH! 


End file.
